bepfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyrics:Request Line
"Request + Line" featuring Macy Gray, from the album Bridging the Gap. ---- Pick up the phone call up the line Call up the re-quest line Call up the line Call up the re-quest line Nana nana nananana na na nana nana So call up the line Get down wit, down wit us - Macy Gray This is a re-quest Mr. Radio Man Just one desire from a hip-hop fan Hey Dj (you're on the line girl) Hey Dj (On the request line girl) Play the record by my favorite band I like to hear my favorite song on the radio So I called and requested on the radio Tell the DJ spin it on the mix show Make a brother feel like im down at the disco And we gonna keep it going like crisco Cuz the DJ grab the record by the fist full by the crate full, and we greatful When you hear the stuff of records get a tasteful (Last night the DJ saved my life) Cuz of the collection of the records he saved To the direction of the record we swayed And all night through the session we stayed Hook Cuz you know you got the feeling (All right) Good god got the feeling (All right) Touch the ceiling when I'm feelin (All right now) And I be feelin (All right) Dont stop keep it goin now come on Chorus This is a re-quest Mr. Radio Man Just one desire from a hip-hop fan Hey DJ (you're on the line girl) Hey DJ (On the request line girl) Play the record by my favorite band Turn table lets bless me on my stereo Play my favorite song on my stereo Like Macy Gray, Roots, and D'Angelo Mos Def, Les Nubians, and De La Soul I like them cuts with the soul and original Never afraid to be creative on your radio Spin my jam when im cruisin' down the bario Turn my audio up, create a party yo (Hey DJ would you play ma song) And get ma rock get ma roll get ma hip-hop on And (I'm dancin') all day all night Gimme some inside, make me feel hot inside Hook (All right) Got me feelin' (All right) Got me feelin' (All right) Got me feelin' (All right) all shots down (All right) got me wanna get down all night (All night) All right now Chorus This is a re-quest Mr. Radio Man Just one desire from a hip-hop fan Hey DJ (you're on the line girl) Hey DJ (On the request line girl) Play the record by my favorite band Jump up enjoy the sound Show everybody how just how you get down Get loose now, get down Everybody everybody have a good time Jump up enjoy the sound Show everybody how just how you get down Get loose now, get down Everybody everybody have a good time Last night a DJ saved my life effects 3x Sources *AZLyrics.com R Category:Bridging the Gap